The Third Eye
by ShinjaNoBaka
Summary: The forehead was pressed down into the keyboard, and it was clearly that marks would be left, for a courple of days. But the owner took no notice of that, he was far into the rabbit hole, and it seemed that he would stay there for a few more hours. [Reki]
1. 1st Part

**The Third Eye **

**Written by: ShinjaNoBaka:)

* * *

**

**A/N", This is an dotHack//Dusk Fanfiction, I really worked this thing out, so please respect and don't make fun of it. I also like to apologize for the spelling but, english is really different from my daily-language. I also apologize if any of the characters is OOC. **

"blah blah." speech

**_blah blah_ thoughts, dream, flashbacks**

**(a/n: blah blah.) author's note **

-Warnings: Maybe there appear some Spoilers!  
-Disclaimer: The Characters and Locations doesn't belong to me but Bandai.  
-Summary: The forehead was pressed down into the keyboard, and it was clearly that marks would be left, for a courple of days. But the owner took no notice of that, he was far into the rabbit hole, and it seemed that he would stay there for a few more hours. Reki-centic

* * *

The Third Eye - Part 1 

The Third Eye - Part 1 

The forehead was pressed down into the keyboard, and it was clearly that marks would be left, for a courple of days. But the owner took no notice of that, he was far into the rabbit hole, and it seemed that he would stay there for a few more hours. The room's wall was painted in blue, from the computer screen, or they would have been if they hadn't been hidden away by the many shelves, and stacks of papir. The door to the corridor was closed of and no light shined through the cracks or the keyhole. No sound except the humming from the computer and the breathing of the boy, was heard. It was clearly night, and the boy was the only one left in the building.

Hours passed by and everything was silence except the few times the boy would move a little, to see if it helped at the uncomfortable way he slept. When a new sound briefly joined the others, The phone. The boy softly cursed in his sleep before picking up the phone for a instant, only to put it down again the second after. An awaken person would had catch the word, "Rek" but since the boy was sleeping he had no idea who it had been, and couldn't care less.

_-Brriiing!_

The boy cursed again, begin to catch onto reality, he rubbed with one hand on his eyes and picked up the phone with the other hand, putting it by his ear, "Reki!". The second the word was hear the boy awoke fully, "Sir!"

"-Why the hell are you still at work!" The voice shriek from the other end of the phone, making the poor boy close his eyes, from the pain his ears was going through.

"_Uhm_, sleeping sir..." muttered the boy, playing with the wire of the phone.

Some kind of thunk was heard, followed by a heavy sigh. Reki had no problem imaginaring the scene before him. A man in the thirties, hammering his head into his nightstand. Reki couldn't help chuckling. "Go _home_, Reki..."

"But sir, the boss always says we should treat the _work_ has our _home_..." Reki couldn't help smiling, looking down to his hands that still was playing with the wire.

"Go _home_, Reki..." There was another thunk in sign of the phone had been put down in the other end. And he couldn't help sighing. He gentle put his head back at the keyboard. _Why? _

He closed his eyes again, and breath out, _Why do you care? _

He stood up and walk to the only window in the room, it was hidden behind a lot of stuffs, to keep the light from reflecting in the screens. He opened it and breath out again, taking in fresh air. The room stank of smoke and coffee.

He hated the smell, and yet he didn't. It was an relaxing smell, that sometimes made him wonder why he didn't smoke himself, everybody else always said it help with the nerves. He sighed again and moved away from the window. To look at his screen which now was reflecting the moon. He couldn't help smiling.

"I better leave," he muttered to himself, "or Shirow will execute me tomorrow..."

He slowly began to gather his stuff, when he was about the leave the room, the phone called again. Reki sighed and went to get it, "Assitant Fujio, Reki" he said emotionless.

"Go _home_..." The same voice has before groaned.

"I'm on my way, I _would_ have left if you _hadn't_ called."

A sigh, and a thunk.

Reki left.

---

The ride with the bus home, was in silence. Nobody said a word in the bus. Even though many stared. It wasn't often you saw a fifteen year young boy sit in a bus, especially not in the middel of night, with school probably waiting in a few hours.

An old lady sat down next to him, he knew what would come now, it happened almost everytime he left his officer. Somebody would treat him like a normal little kid. Who probably had run away.

"My, my, what do a young lad like you do out in the middel of the night?"

"Returning to home, after a day of work..." He answered, keeping out emotions has always.

"Shouldn't you be in your bed by now? It's schoolday tomorrow and everything."

"First of I've actually been sleeping for the last," he looked at his watch, "five hours, until my boss awoke me. Secondly I don't go to school anymore, i graduated about two years ago."

He could feel everybodies eyes at him...

_"Did he say graduated?" _

"He looks like a thirteen years old boy.."

"He most be joking.."

He rolled his eyes, and looked out the window ignoring rest of the comments that came from the people. Why had he even bothered telling the woman? It wasn't like it was her business, what other people did, anyway.

Outside the window was everything pit black, and it was a wonder that he could skim his destination in the darkness, a little lit in the darkness showed the little house of the stop of the bus. He quickly got up from his seat, and stopped by the door. Has the bus stop, he was out of it before the second door ever opened, and he was out of view, even before the bus had closed them again.

---

The apartment he lived in was nothing special. A small one with a living room, bedroom, kitchen, and of course a bathroom. Has he entered the apartment he kicked off his shoes, walking on his socks into the living room where he took off his pullover and throw it at the floor, he quickly went to the kitchen only to see the white furryball sitting next to it's foodbowl.

"Hiya Hime" Reki said and sat down by the white furryball, "missed me?"

The furryball hurried over to him and began petting itself up against him, he couldn't help chuckling, "I guess so..." He stood up and went to the fridge, and took out a can of catfood. He filled the bowl with the food and throw out the empty can of catfood.

Has he entered the bedroom, he went to the alarm clock and set it for 9 o'clock. He went into the small bathroom to get his toothbrush only to find it missing, and a new toothbrush laying near the place the old one had laid. _Setsuki_...

Setsuki was the owner of the apartment, he and her had been good friends ever since he moved to the apartment, two years ago. He never asked her for helping him out with anything. Because it wasn't needed, she was always two steps ahead, knowing what he needed, and what he was missing. He couldn't help smiling.

Picking up the new toothbrush filling it with toothpaste.

_-Nya_.._  
_  
Reki looked down at the small furryball which was now petting itself up against his legs. He finished brushing his teeth and picked her up, taking her with him to bed. Has he laid down in the small bed, he let go of the white furryball, who laid it self up against him, purring like tomorrow never would be. He pet her a single time before sleep took over him.

**

* * *

Is to be Continued..

* * *

**

**A/N", Well that was the 1st part of 'The Third Eye'. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R guys!

* * *

__****ShinjaNoBaka:) ™ ©**

**  
  
**


	2. 2nd Part

**The Third Eye **

**Written by: ShinjaNoBaka:)**

**A/N", This is an dotHack//Dusk Fanfiction, I really worked this thing out, so please respect and don't make fun of it. I also like to apologize for the spelling but, english is really different from my daily-language. I also apologize if any of the characters is OOC. **

"blah blah." speech

**_blah blah_ thoughts, dream, flashbacks**

**(a/n: blah blah.) author's note **

-Warnings: Maybe there appear some Spoilers!  
-Disclaimer: The Characters and Locations doesn't belong to me but Bandai.  
-Summary: The forehead was pressed down into the keyboard, and it was clearly that marks would be left, for a courple of days. But the owner took no notice of that, he was far into the rabbit hole, and it seemed that he would stay there for a few more hours. Reki-centic

  
The Third Eye - Part 2

"Reki!"

Setsuki tried again, but it was clear that the boy wouldn't awake, no matter how high she yelled. She sighed a single time before going to the bathroom, filling a bucket with the coldest water she could get. Before taking it with her into the bedroom again.

"Reki" she sang in a playful way. Still no reaction.

But Hime next to the boy reacted by leaving his side, the instant the name was said.

Setsuki took the hank of the bucket and lift it from the ground. Before spilling half of the water down at him.

"-Wha!" Reki was up in a instant, looking around bewildered. "Setsu..."

"Morning sunshine, the earths says 'Ello" Setsuki said, in a cheerful voice.

"Tell it, that it's twenty hours to early..." Reki said, laying down again. Slowly losing consciousness.

Setsuki sighed again, spilling rest of the water down at the boy.

"-EEK!" Reki was now standing, dripping like a person who just left the ocean after taking a bath in it fully clothed. "Would you stop that!"

"Not before you are fully awake.." Setsuki pouted.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Reki walked to the bathroom closing the door has he went.

Setsuki stood smiling, waiting for the next.

The door opened again, "forgot my cloth..." he muttered, slightly blushing. He went to his drawer with his cloth, taking out a white shirt with a blue cross painted at it, and some black pants. It was the same thing every morning. Setsuki awaking him, him forgetting something. Her making breakfast, while he prepared himself for a new day of work.

Setsuki shook her head, smiling. Leaving the room for the kitchen, to make them both some breakfast.

Reki went to the shower taking of his wet pair of sleeping pants, and the wet t-shirt he slept in. Putting it in the basket where all the dirty cloth laid. He went into the small shower and opened for the warm water. Letting it refresh his body from sweat.

Has he entered the kitchen after the bath, cloth in the white shirt and the black pants. Setsuki had prepared the table with juice, bread and everything else needed.

"Overtime working?" she asked has she sat down by the table.

He sat down himself. "Not really... I had in mind working a little over, but i ended up fast asleep, only reason i got home was thanks to Shirow."

Setsuki laughed, "Like always..."

"Yeah" Reki nod.

Reki hungerily wolf down rest of the food at his plate. And emptied his glass of orange juice.

"_Thanks_..." Reki said and stood up, "I don't know what i would have done without you.."

"No problem hun'" Setsuki said. Standing up herself ruffling his hair. "You like a son to me, you know..."

Reki smiled at that remark, "Well, _mum'_, could i borrow some money for lunch to day?"

Setsuki giggled lightly at him, "Of course, not..."

Reki pouted, like a little child.

"You better leave for work, or you be late..." Setsuki smiled and pointed at the clock.

Reki looked up at the clock... _Goddamn it_...

The rest was blurred for the both. But the next thing Setsuki remembered, was a lighting with blond hair, leaving in a flash with the words, "I'm off!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain was pouring down and a long time before Reki arrived to the busstop, he was soaked into his ribs. It was that kind of weather that made you wish you was a normal boy, with a normal family. That could beg it's parents to stay home, so you could stay fresh for the next day, where it probably was better weather. But Reki wasn't normal, and if he was. He didn't have any parents. Or actually he did, but they had discarded him shortly after he was born to the orphanage, Twilight in Tokyo.

To be honest, they had tried to get in contact with him afterwards. That had been then he was twelve or about there, a year before he left the orphanage, a newpaper had got news of a child that was about to take the exams. A _genius_, had they called him. They had asked him questions, all kind of questions. His parents had eventually sat two and two together, and figured out it was the child they had abandoned. They had called the orphanage and asked to meet their child. But when the orphanage had told him it. He had refused to met them. The people at the orphanage had tried to talk him into it lots of times, that the only reason they had left him there was because of moneytrouble, and and that they was out of that moneytrouble, they was able to have a family. They told him that they already had another child, _a girl_, his sister.

It took a month before Reki eat normally again. _How could they_? They had left him, alone. And shortly after they had gotten an girl instead. Never tried to get contact with him. Even though they knew where he was. And first when they figured out he was useful, they want him.

It was _unfair_. It may sound childish, but it was _unfair_.

Reki stopped for a moment, looking into the skies. Taking deep breaths before closing his eyes.

_No, not now, _

Reki sniffed a single time.

No, not here...

A tear ran down his right cheek, but nobody would notice it. Has soon it left the eye, a raindrop joined it. Reki stood still for a few minutes, before opening his eyes again.

"Shit..."

At the otherside of the street, a bus drove away.

"I can hear Shirow already..." Reki muttered, sighing heavily.

"Reki, you're late!" A voice interrupted him.

Reki looked over at the person who had called his name, _Shirow_.

"Mr. Shirow..." He tried smile but failed miserable.

"_Get in_..." Shirow said and motioned for the other seat in the car.

Reki blushed slightly has he went to the left side of the car, and sat down at the seat, closing the door behind him. In silence Shirow started the car again, half of the trip went in silence before Reki interrupted it. "Thanks..."

Shirow chuckled, "I couldn't let you stay out there, you catch a cold." _Sneeze_. "Actually i think you already caught one... No wonder, you stood in the middle of the street for, 5 minuttes, just standing. Letting everything pass you, people, cars, bus..."

Reki couldn't help blushing again. "I got caught in my thoughts..."

"You do that a lot lately..."

"Huh?" Reki looked confused at Shirow.

"Lately, when i asked you to do something, you seems so far away."

"I do?" Reki still looking confused.

Shirow chuckled again, "Yeah!"

"You could just elbow kick me..."

Shirow shooked his head while chuckling. One of his hands left the steering-wheel. Begin to look for something at the backseat. "You better change those cloths..."

"Eh?!" Reki looked shocked at Shirow.

"Not here, dumbass!"

Reki sighed in relief, "Thanks god!"

Shirow finally got grib of what he was looking for and placed it in Reki's lap. A black raincoat, and a big t-shirt "It may be a little bit to big, but it's better than walking around wet cloth..."

Reki nod, and muttered a quitely thanks.

**CCCorp**.

The letters of the neun lamps, lit up in the grey world, outside the car. Reki couldn't help sighing. "Reki..."

Reki looked over at Shirow, "Yeah, Shirow-sempai?"

Shirow chuckled,"first of, no need to be formal. Secondly, promise me to go home early today..."

"Why?"

Shirow almost glared at Reki, _almost_.

"Okay, okay, i _promise _to go home early" Reki sighed.

**  
A/N", Well that was the 2nd part of 'The Third Eye'. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R guys!**


	3. 3rd Part

**The Third Eye **

**Written by: ShinjaNoBaka:)

* * *

****A/N", This is an dotHack//Dusk Fanfiction, I really worked this thing out, so please respect and don't make fun of it. I also like to apologize for the spelling but, english is really different from my daily-language. I also apologize if any of the characters is OOC. **

"blah blah." speech

**_blah blah_ thoughts, dream, flashbacks**

**(a/n: blah blah.) author's note **

-Warnings: Maybe there appear some Spoilers!  
-Disclaimer: The Characters and Locations doesn't belong to me but Bandai.  
-Summary: The forehead was pressed down into the keyboard, and it was clearly that marks would be left, for a courple of days. But the owner took no notice of that, he was far into the rabbit hole, and it seemed that he would stay there for a few more hours. Reki-centic

* * *

The Third Eye - Part 3

The Third Eye - Part 3 

Has they entered the building side by side, some people couldn't help staring. The only moments you saw the two of they side by side was at meetings and in their officer.

Reki couldn't help tucking a little down in the shirt Shirow had borrowed him. "I didn't know you used, such a big number..."

Shirow glared. "Shut up, or i take back my clothes. And you can run around naked, or in that wet clothes of yours."

"You wouldn't do something like that, would you?" Reki frowned and looked at Shirow.

"Ever mention my size number, and you figure out."

Reki mentally zipped his mouth and entered the elevator together with Shirow. "Wish they stop staring," Shirow suddenly said.

"Huh?" Reki looked confused at Shirow.

"Didn't you notice how everybody was staring at us?" Shirow said and crossed his arms. "Or do you actually like that kind of attention."

"Of course i noticed, and of course it annoys me. But i can't really do anything. And if it was me standing there seeing a boy in the fifteens in a older mans clothes, i kinda would get the wrong idea has well..." Reki said and leaned up against one of the walls of the elevator.

"Still..."

"I know..."

The door opened and they left the small cabin of the elevator. And entered the door at the left side. The room looked like it had done the night before. Shirow pushed down the socket and all the light in the room lit up the room. "Man... we really need to get ride of those stacks of papir..."

Reki nod and walk to his computer pushing in the start bottum to make the humming sound from earlier start again. "Coffee?"

"Yes please." Shirow passed Reki the cup from yesterday.

Shirow watched has Reki left the room, sighing before starting his own computer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice shirt, Rekkieboy." Said an annoying girl voice from behind. Has Reki after cleaning, filled his and Shirows cup with coffee.

"Mornin' to you has well Saito" Reki said, without turning to Saito.

"Slept well? Or was it to exciting?"

Reki couldn't help dropping the can of coffee.

"Relax Reki, it was for fun." Saito took a few steps back, afraid of what the poor boy would do to her. "It was a joke, a silly little one!"

Reki sighed and turned to her, "funny, very funny. Since you in such a good mood, why don't you clean up." Reki smirked at her has he left the kitchen. Leaving the mess from the dropped can behind.

Saito stood frozen in her spot, cursing quitely to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Has Reki returned to the officer, had Shirow already put on his headset. "Shirow?" Reki went to the right side of Shirow placing the cup with the muddy coffee under his nose. The reaction from the upperboss was in a flash. Shirow took the cup to his mouth and pouring half of it into his mouth. Before almost spitting it all out, "Hot!"

"Of course its hot, i just made it." Reki chuckled and went to his own computer placing his cup next to the keyboard. Putting on his headset. A small box with the words, USERNAME, appeared. Reki let his hands fall to the keyboard and typed something before pressing enter down. PASSWORD, again his hands fly over the keyboard pressing down different bottums before again pressing enter.

**LOADING...**

Reki stared at the screen has different words appeared and disappeared in a flash, only catching few of them.

**Warning **

IPSECCONFIGISNOTEQUAL: System 0xF000343

RESET IPCONFIGtrue  
IPCONFIG RESET  
IP Port  
234.282.381.9 26665

RESETTING...

After that Reki closed his eyes, relaxing. Waiting for the menu music to start. Music that sounded like it was from Ireland, started to play, making him relax even more. Without opening his eyes he click the arrow at the keyboard that pointed down, and pressing down enter for the third time. The music went from one irish instument song, to another. Telling him that he had arrived to the Root town.

The town was filled with people like always making it filled with laughing, talking, and yelling from the NPC vendor in the different stores. "Reki..."

Reki sweeped around greeting his boss, "Yeah, Balmunk?"

Blue and white greeted his eyes. A man with long blue hair, and white feather wings smiled at him. "We better get to work, the events don't make themself."

Reki couldn't help rolling his eyes, "What do you mean with 'We'?"

Balmung smiled. Eyes gleaming with happiness, like a little child christmas eve. "Has in you and me"

"If it me AND you, how come it always me doing all the work?" Reki looked at his nails, or would have, the white gloves hid the small femine-looking hands.

"I get the ideas, you fullfill those ideas." Balmung laid a comforting hand at Reki's shoulder.

Reki lowly muttered "_Unfair_..."

"Huh? What did you say?" Balmung who had turned away from Reki, turned to him again.

"Nothing," Reki sighed and went to the Chaos Gate. "See you at **Δ (Delta) Server Zone:** **Reflecting, Lake, Azure**."

**

* * *

A/N", Well that was the 3rd part of 'The Third Eye'. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R guys! I won't update for a good while now, because i'm putting this story on a hold. **


	4. Message from Author

**Message from ShinjaNoBaka:)  
**

**A/N", I like to apologize to all the people that as readed this. But I am putting this story on a perma-hiatus. I lost the plot that I wanted this story to have. Put if somebody should find a story they think would fit into it, you are welcome to use this story, as long as you contacts me. Of course.**

_**ShinjaNoBaka:) ™ ©**_

**  
****  
**


End file.
